


Shades of Draco Lucius Malfoy

by Incarnation_of_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnation_of_Satan/pseuds/Incarnation_of_Satan
Summary: Harry helps Draco figure out he is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: Drarry





	Shades of Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco went through many different versions of himself.

He was so many people.

He changed for others; he changed for certain circumstances; he changed for himself. "Malfoys must learn to adapt," his father told him.

"We have to change, to best suit ourselves to our situation; must make it reflect on us well, must make it benefit us," his mother said. Draco didn't particularly like the change. He didn't like the way that he constantly was having to change. Change his attitude, his wording, his personality, his mind.

It made him feel like when he was being himself... he wasn't really being _himself_. Just another adaptation of himself.

He didn't fit quite right in his body. When he told Pansy and Hermione, they sat with him and talked a while. When he left them to head home, he had a few ideas about what to do. He sat down.

And started writing.

"Why don't you try listing every- every person you've ever been?" Hermione had suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well- just try to- I don't know, name them? Like, the person you were around your father as opposed to who you were around Harry or me as opposed to how you were in class, in tests, as opposed to how you were with, say, Pansy and Blaise. And then, once you've named them- or maybe at the same time- list them? Maybe it would help you see who you are now if you see who you were before."

The list didn't end up being anywhere near as long as Draco thought it would be. And, as he wrote it, he realised how many of his personas bled together when faced with a specific situation.

He'd had Harry come and sit with him, and Harry added a few more recent ones; ones that Draco hadn't even had long enough to really notice. They were far more similar than the ones he used to have, and incredibly different to how he used to be.

He'd tried to go in chronological order as much as he could (because that might help with realising what there was, and why it was there, and because Draco just liked things to be organised, okay?) but had a voice-responsive quill write the list so he could add personal notes and additions as he wished.

The list itself was comprised of:

_The Child, the Son, the Boy:_ the second-best, not quite good enough, not good enough for his father, always living in his shadow (Draco, none of this is true. (Yes, Harry, I know that now, but the point of this is figuring out- something, and this is related to it, so just leave it.))

_Malfoy_ : the schoolboy, top-of-his-class, bully, thief, ferret (* _snickering_ *(shut up, Harry, you're lucky I haven't magically erased it already)), coward, snobby, rich, daddy's boy ((okay, Harry, _really_ , please stop it))

 _Dray_ : the schoolboy sweetheart, with girls drooling over him, and hanging off of his arms, the Slytherin prince with money and flowers and jewellery and presents and a smart mouth and heaps of compliments (You were so good with the girls back then, I guess I can see why you didn't realise you were gay until, like, fifth year. (Obviously, Potter. I'm surprised nobody else apart from Pansy and Blaise guessed, though; honestly, did anybody see how much _product_ was in my hair? Or how much attention I payed to my clothes? Or how _fabulously_ I dressed? I put the rest of you lot to shame.) Nobody else was with you enough to notice, we all hated you. (...I suppose.))

_The Boy Who Had No Choice:_ sixth and seventh year, the war and after it (Merlin, that was a terrible time. (You weren't the one being _assaulted_ by the public!) No, but even though I didn't read the Prophet, I heard how you were treated. (Ooh, _stalking_ me, were you Potter?) What? _No_! Someone who read the Prophet just- just read it aloud one morning, and I heard your name, and- I basically stalked you for over a year, Draco, and old habits die hard- (I _knew_ it! Pansy never believed me, but I _knew_ it!!!!) Oh my Merlin. We're moving on. What's next? (Don't avoid the subject, you-))

 _Draco Malfoy:_ the _((No,_ Harry, I'm not done yet. You stalked me for-)) honest man trying to ((-over a _year_!)) make up for the mistakes of his childhood, ((Alright, yeah, I sucked.) I Like this bit though. This is when you sent out those 8-bloody-page-long apology letters, isn't it? (I had a lot to apologise for.) Well, they worked, if this is anything to go by.) who worked hard and did well ((Damn right I did.))

 _Mr. Malfoy:_ the one who managed a successful potions company, making a good, honest amount of money, ((Why is this in past tense? I'm still making loads of money, and we've only been up for a couple of years.)) who loves his mother ((My mother is a brilliant woman and if you don't like her you can fight me. Well, maybe not me. Harry, love, would you fight for me?) Well, yes, but why can't you fight? (I just got my manicure redone by Pansy a few days ago. Also, people are terrified of you, you killed Voldemort with an _Expelliarmus_ -) That's an exaggeration- (-and my skin would look terrible if I were to bruise, and I bruise like a peach.)) and no longer needs his father's approval, who can still give the cold shoulder or toss you a glare now he finally has something to sort of rely on ((Finally?) Well, we weren't together at this point, were we? (Potter, you're not the only person in my life, you know.) ...? (Okay, so _maybe_ my life revolves around you ) There we go. (Oh, shut up. But I did have Pansy and Blaise then, I wasn't totally alone. I can rely on my friends.)), and is able to be proud of something he managed to accomplish

_Lord Malfoy:_ the estate owner, the new head-of-family now his father had retired, the manager of the family vault at Gringotts, ((God it felt good to sign as "Lord Malfoy" on the permission slip.)) who has made his father and mother proud and who is branching out to others and restoring the family name (That's when you came and befriended Hermione through Pansy and Ron and I through 'mione? (Yeah. I felt really, _really_ good about getting the vaults, and having my father watching the whole time smiling, so I asked to meet Hermione in a good mood.) She came back to the little flat the three of us were sharing singing your praises that night, about how you'd changed so much. Ron was devastated when I agreed with her and told him you and I were actually on speaking terms. (Oh, if only I'd been there.) Yeah, you would've _loved_ the look on his face.)

 _Draco Malfoy, ver. 2.0_ : The same snark and wit and dry humour of his childhood, but now with more knowledge, a wider repertoire of insults, (What's a repertoire? (Oh Salazar. Potter, I thought you left your uneducated tendencies and moronic aptitude before we go married? Wasn't it in the terms and conditions?) Err... (You didn't read the terms and conditions.) There shouldn't be terms and conditions for a marriage! It's _marriage_! (You're hopeless. I've tried my best, but you are truly hopeless.) You can't get rid of me! (Watch me.) ... Please don't, Dragon, I love you- (Don't worry, you're as stuck with me as I am with you.) Oh, good. Wait, no, that's not good. ( _Potter_...) No, no, it's brilliant! *nervous laughter* I love it! (You better.)) a better sense of humour and less offensive quips, made ((Mostly.)) for amusement. Now with more friends, even more money, and a far better reputation with a far better personality. (Draco, love, could you go get me a cup of tea? I promise I won't get the quill to write anything while you're gone. (Don't give me the puppy eyes. No- oh, Merlin. _Fine_. I'll just be a few minutes.) Bye, love. _Silencio_. _Muffliato_. Right, my turn.)

 _Dragon:_ the sweet, caring side of Draco Malfoy, who is shown to Harry always and occasionally to sick or sad friends in need of comfort, and very occasionally his family. No one else. (And if you so much as entail that this part of him exists, he will not hesitate to rip your vocal cords out.)

 _Draco:_ the side shown to Harry James Potter-Malfoy and Harry James Potter-Malfoy alone. It is the sweetest, softest, kindest thing you've ever seen. ((*knock knock* Harry? Got your tea- what are you- _Harry_!) oH _MERLIN_ DRACO NO I'M NOT READY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR-)

_\----A While Later----_

((I'm still pissed.) I know, I'm sorry. (You had no right to be that sweet about me.) It's all true, though. (Yeah, I'm not denying that. Anyway. What's the last one?) Umm... You now. (I'm still mad from before, but- you write this one. You can probably describe me better than I can. I'm not moving from here, though. I'll watch and listen to you the whole time.))

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy:_ he's every one of his previous personas, all taken and mashed up. He's better at hiding some things; better at expressing himself in others. He is also, entirely, mine ((True.)) and he is the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on. He is also the smartest potions master I know, and he is absolutely perfect. Even with his annoying tsundere-like approach to emotions ((Harry, what's a tsundere?) Don't worry 'bout it, love.) and how his hair is so beautiful all tied up like this and slightly annoyingly perfect, and his frown about how I'm describing him positively ((I'm not frowning!) Love, now you're scowling. (... Shut up.) Nope. Where was I? Oh, yeah-) And he is perfect and I love him. He's all of his past mixed together because the past has shaped and changed him and made him into what he is today. He is, right now, more than he ever has been before, loved. By me, by his parents, by his friends- he is loved. Cared for. And we're gonna help him through this, just like we've helped him through other problems, and he's helped us with ours in return. Draco Lucius Malfoy, right now, is himself. He will not be changed or altered in any way. And, I'm pretty sure I'm right in saying that while he is loved more now than ever before, he will be loved even more in the future; by new friends, new family, as well as older ones, too. And, more importantly, he'll be loved by himself. He'll grow into himself, until he fits himself just right. And we'll all be right by him as he learns who he is.


End file.
